yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Nysia00/Iroshi Koinasake
Iroshi Koinasake (Iro - Miłość, Shi - Śmierć, Koinasake - Usychający z miłości LoveStick ) – uczeń Akademi High School. Jego celem jest wyeliminowanie WSZYSTKICH rywalów i rywalek - jak i samych uczniów- które nie muszą znać Senpai'a. Wygląd Wychudzony nastolatek z kruczobiałymi włosami z lewym wygolonym bokiem oraz grzywką opadającą na czarne brwi.Oczy bez źrenic względu na fikcyjną chorobę zwaną białą Jaskrą. Na lewym ramieniu widnieje czerwona opaska z napisem Samorząd Uczniowski, zapisanym w kanji. Nosi biały mundurek, który zakłada każdy członek samorządu uczniowskiego, posiada kolczyki w lewym uchu. Waży 39 kilo a jego wzrost to 164 cm. Opis Delikatny i uroczy niski chłopak chodzący cicho po korytarzach jak i całym terenie szkoły sprawdzając czy porządek jest zachowany. Z pozoru niegroźny mężczyzna zakochany w jednym z uczniów Akademii. Lubi rozwiązywać problemy spokojnie bez zbędnych bójek czy kłótni. Kocha spędzać czas w zacisznej bibliotece bądź w klubie gier. Kocha białą czekoladę, którą często dostaje od uczniów czy nauczycieli. Obowiązkiem Iroshiego jest za wszelką cenę dotrzymać porządku, przez co nie musi pojawiać się na lekcji punktualnie. Jako członek samorządu uczniowskiego Iroshi jest tak nietykalny jak i Megami Saikou, ze względu na jego wartość. Jest wysoko ceniony w szkole i bardzo lubiany. Niektórzy uczniowie lubują się w śledzeniu go aby choć na chwilkę móc z nim zamienić słowo. Martwi się o każdego ucznia dopóki jego druga strona -Yandere- Nie wyjdzie na jaw. Kiedy jednak już się to objawi Iroshi obsesyjnie będzie chciał zabić każdego kto jest tylko w szkole. Nie ważne czy to uczeń, nauczyciel, czy dyrektor. Wszyscy muszą umrzeć z wyjątkiem Senpai'a. W Akademii jego przezwisko brzmi ShyRe (Shy - cichy. Re- skrót od Reaper - Żniwiarz], ze względu na jego zachowanie. Jest cichy i miły, jednak kiedy zaszkodzisz w jakiś sposób w szkole, czy złamiesz regulamin jako pierwszy wyeliminuje cię, wyrzucając ze szkoły przez Dyrektora. *Rozgrywka Iroshim jest o wiele trudniejsza ze względu na jego reputację jak i stalkerów. Historia Iroshi od dziecka nie czuł emocji, czy uczuć. Nie odczuwał radości, przyjemności, smutku czy bólu. Wychowywał się w domu dziecka i to właśnie tam zechciał znaleźć się tak wysoko jak tylko go poniosą skrzydła. Jak sama jego osobowość wskazuje to choro-zakochany cichy chłopak który jest nietykalny tak jak Megami Saikou. W podstawówce gnębiono go, w gimnazjum natomiast lubiano go, a w Akademii udało mu się dostać do Samorządu uczniowskiego z pomocą jego oddanej przyjaciółki - Info-Chan. Nikt nie wie ile się znają, i co zrobił Iroshi, że Info-Chan aż tak się natrudziła aby stał się nietykalny, ale wśród uczniów chodzi plotka, iż Info-Chan to po prostu przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa która podkochuje się w nim - co jak i sam Iroshi zaprzeczył jeśli chodzi o miłość, jednak nigdy nie wykluczył tego, iż mogli być przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Jego oceny są zawsze wysokie - i zawsze wie więcej niż inni. Dostając się do Akademii w zanadrzu miał ponad pół nauki za sobą, a pierwsze dni w akademii dłużą mu się, ponieważ słyszy to co już wie, przez co nauczyciele pozwolili mu chronić szkołę także i w czasie lekcji. Jego przyjaciółką jest ████████ Info-Chan jak i Megami Saikou Meg-Chan z którymi zna się od dzieciństwa. Każdy kto wejdzie w jego drogę kiedy Iro-Kun kiedy ten będzie w stanie Yandere zostanie zabity z zimną krwią, jeśli jednak ten będzie w stanie Dandere ten zachowa się jak każda osoba z samorządu i będzie obserwował poczynania ucznia. Jako osoba nie czująca zupełnie nic nigdy nie wiedział kiedy działa mu się krzywda, lecz odkąd się zakochał rozpoznał wszystkie uczucia i emocje. Pozytywne i Negatywne. Osoby Yandere są w stanie zrobić wszystko, włącznie z zabiciem, dla miłości. Iroshi cierpi na fikcyjną i dziedziczną chorobę psychiczną, którą jest brak emocji i uczuć. Normalnie nigdy nie dopuścił by się morderstwa, ponieważ martwi się o ludzi i jest bardzo empatyczny - jeśli jednak stan Dandere zostanie przerwany i zastąpi go stan Yandere, chłopak bez oporów rzuci się na przeciwników. Kochał swoje życie takim jakie było, poświęcił się nauce i jak sam sądzi to był jego najlepszy wybór. Już jako gimnazjalista jego wiedza była ogromna, przez co i tam były przedrostki starych lat spędzonych w podstawówce, które dla chłopaka były okrutne. Relacje Senpai [Taro Yamada/Taeko Yamada] Znają się czysto technicznie, nie raz ze sobą rozmawiali, jednak nigdy nie dochodziło między nimi do bliższych rozmów czy jakichkolwiek zbliżeń. Stałam za drzewem obserwując ich, widziałam jak wpada na Senpai'a. Zaczęli rozmawiać, widziałam jak uśmiechają się posyłając sobie niepewne spojrzenia. Od tej pory widziałam jak raz na jakiś czas rozmawiali ze sobą mówiąc o książkach bądź innych rzeczach, mam nadzieję, że nic z tego nie wyniknie -Zapiski █████ Info-Chan ████████ Stara przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa która opiekuje się Iroshim. Razem chodzili do podstawówki, gimnazjum jak i Akademii. Jest od niego o rok starsza, lecz mimo tego, iż nigdy nie mieli okazji być razem w klasie polubili się. Informatyczka wraz z kujonem tworzyła niezawodny zespół tworzący nieskończoną wiedzę. W czasie kiedy jaźnia Yandere zostanie ujawniona, Iroshi zabijając kogoś zawsze zrobi tym zwłokom zdjęcie i wyśle do Info-Chan z opisami: Hej, zobacz. Twój nowy temat skarbie. Czy on/a miała crush'a na Senpai'u? Nie dziękuj mi, wiem, że ubóstwiasz moją pracę Błagam zrzuć mi tabletki uspokajające, inaczej zabije ich wszystkich... Jeśli jednak zauważy, że ktoś rozmawia z Senpai'em czy patrzy na niego, Info-Chan dostanie wiadomość ze zdjęciem oraz z treścią: włosów rozmówcy Senpai'a, oczu rozmówcy Senpai'a, NIE WIEM KIM ON/A JEST ALE MASZ MI JĄ W TEJ CHWILI ZNALEŹĆ. KTO. TO. JEST. ...szykuj pliki kartek na kolejną gazetkę... Rywalki Rywale w Akademii są dla Iroshiego bardzo ważni, martwi się o nich - ponadto broni kiedy trzeba. Jego nastawienie do nich można podzielić na dwa różne: Dandere - spokojnie spełnia swoje obowiązki. Kiedy ktoś trzyma się za blisko odpycha go, kiedy widzi coś dziwnego, obserwuje. Jest miły i stara się okazywać same pozytywne emocje względem rozmówcy. Nie posiada tików nerwowych. Yandere - nerwowo krąży po szkole szukając ofiar. Natychmiastowo unieszkodliwia każdego kto trzyma się za blisko, lub dziwnie się zachowuje. Jest cichy i stara się nie pokazać stresu jak i gniewu względem rozmówcy. Posiada tiki nerwowe, objawiające się wraz z upadkiem psychiki. Jeśli psychika zejdzie na daną chwilę na 0 Iroshi rzuci się na rywalkę/ka i zabije go na miejscu z chwilą kiedy ten wejdzie z nim w interakcję. Żyje w przekonaniu, iż jego miłość jest jedyna i najlepsza dla jego ukochanego/ukochanej. Rodzice/Rodzina Iroshi nie zna swojej rodziny. Uczniowie Zawsze miły i pomocny, tak samo jak u rywali dzieli się na dwa różne nastawienia różniące się: Dandere - spokojnie spełnia swoje obowiązki. Kiedy ktoś trzyma się za blisko odpycha go, kiedy widzi coś dziwnego, obserwuje. Jest miły i stara się okazywać same pozytywne emocje względem rozmówcy. Nie posiada tików nerwowych, ponadto z wielką troską będzie przejmować się stanem ucznia. Yandere - nerwowo krąży po szkole szukając ofiar. Natychmiastowo unieszkodliwia każdego kto trzyma się za blisko, lub dziwnie się zachowuje. Jest cichy i stara się nie pokazać stresu jak i gniewu względem rozmówcy. Posiada tiki nerwowe, objawiające się wraz z upadkiem psychiki. Jeśli psychika zejdzie na daną chwilę na 0 Iroshi rzuci się na ucznia na początku odchodząc z nim od grupy. Jeśli jakikolwiek uczeń zauważy, jak Iroshi zabija w zależności od osobowości każda postać będzie inaczej reagować po takim wydarzeniu: Heroiczny - Przygotowany na najgorsze. Będzie unikał Iro-Kuna, a kiedy go spotka będzie gotowy się bronić. Jeśli dojdzie do rękoczynów bohater zrobi wszystko by obezwładnić Iroshiego, z jego winą tak, aby został wylany. Motylek społeczny - Będzie unikał Iro-Kuna, a w jego pobliżu nerwowo rozglądał się na boki błądząc najczęściej wzrokiem za białowłosym. Kiedy ten będzie chciał zrobić takiej osobie krzywdę ta będzie uciekała płacząc. Agresywny - Wiedząc co zrobił uczeń rady, ten będzie trzymał się z przyjaciółmi. Z pewnością każdy będzie gotowy zrobić krzywdę temu, który jest mordercą. Kiedy dojdzie do rękoczynów agresywny uczeń aby ratować siebie lub przyjaciół będzie w stanie pobić do nieprzytomności lub nawet zabić. Pupilek nauczyciela - Ten nie będzie nawiązywał z Iroshim żadnych interakcji, jednak jeśli do tego dojdzie, zagrozi, iż powie to wszystkim, jeśli tylko tknie jego przyjaciół, lub osób należących do tego samego klubu. Samotnik i Tchórz - Nie zareagują, będą wymijali cię szerokim łukiem, błagali o to, aby Iroshi ich zostawił. Jeśli dojdzie do rękoczynów nie tkną białowłosego oddając się jego łasce. Złośliwy - Będzie zawsze uśmiechał się widząc cię. Nikomu nic nie powie i stanie się sojusznikiem zostawiając w szafce Iroshiego słodkości bądź broń. Jeśli ktokolwiek spyta się czy wiedzą kto jest mordercą, ci jednogłośnie ozwą tego którego nienawidzą. Kruchy - Nie przyjdzie do szkoły o wyznaczonej godzinie, i pojawi się o 14 mówiąc wszystkim o tym co widział. Uzależnienie od telefonu - Grożąc zdjęciami będą chcieli aby Iroshi zwalniał ich z lekcji, czy pozwalał im na coś. Wszyscy Nauczyciele Rygorystyczni i Uczniowie Niebezpieczni widząc jak Iroshi morduje od razu obezwładnią go wyrzucając ze szkoły. Jest w stanie wejść do każdego pomieszczenia w szkole jak i klubu. Jako jedyny uczeń w całej szkole jest lubiany przez delikwentów którzy widząc go będą z nim rozmawiali bądź nawet przynosili dla Iroshiego słodkości. Ciekawostki * Iroshi cierpiał na anoreksję czy depresje. * Ma alergie na koty. * Jest świetnym aktorem, i przy najbliższej okazji jest w stanie rozpłakać się krokodylimi łzami czy nawet wrobić kogoś w próbie zabicia jego bądź kogoś innego. * Jako przyjaciel Info-Chan, jest w stanie dostać każdą możliwą wskazówkę czy informację za darmo bez potrzeby wysyłania zdjęć majteczek. * Przez jego białe oczy Iroshi ma dni w których kompletnie nic nie widzi, a wtedy zakłada okulary. * Bardzo lubi delikwentów. * Lubuje się bardziej w chłopakach niż w kobietach. * Jego imię można przetłumaczyć jako Miłosna Śmierć lub Śmiercionośna miłość. * Nie lubi sióstr Basu. * Jest nielubiany jedynie przez Radę uczniowską prócz Megami ze względu na jego udogodnienia. Rutyna Iroshi jest nieobliczalny, i nie posiada pełnej rutyny. Od godziny 7:00 AM do godziny 8:30 AM będzie chodził po szkole czy wokół niej sprawdzając ją. O godzinie 8:30 AM postara się wrócić do klasy o ile nie zauważy czegoś dziwnego bądź jego jaźnia Yandere się ukaże. Przez pierwsze 3 tygodnie ten będzie mógł chodzić gdzie tylko zechce w trakcie lekcji bez upomnień. Po pierwszych lekcjach zawsze pójdzie kupić sobie jakiś napój bądź bento i będzie pilnował motylki społeczne do godziny 1:20 PM przy okazji jedząc/pijąc, a potem pójdzie na kolejne zwiedzanie. Po kolejnych lekcjach będzie przebywał za biurkiem w pokoju dla Rady uczniowskiej w czasie kiedy reszta rady będzie przy stole aż do godziny 18:00 PM będzie przebywał właśnie tam konsultując się z radą jak i nauczycielami. Następnie wróci do domu. Zadania 1: Leki. psychika spada widząc Senpai'a z kimś innym Słuchaj... Potrzebuję dostać leki uspokajające bądź antydepresanty. Czy możesz mi je załatwić? ... Nie, nie o to chodzi. Nie martw się, po prostu nie mogę wyjść ze szkoły. Boję się, że coś się stanie. ... Naprawdę? Dziękuje! / Nie jesteś w stanie? Huf... Przykro mi, mimo to, dziękuje za fatygę. 2: Wypuść mnie! kiedy zostanie zamknięty przez Ayano w toalecie P-Poczekaj! Proszę, nie bój się! Ktoś zamknął mnie w łazience! Proszę, pomóż mi, nie mogę wyjść. ... Nie wiem... Przyszedłem za potrzebą, k-ktoś za mną musiał wejść i mnie zamknąć. Zatrzasnął drzwi i nie mogę wyjść. ... Obiecuję, że się odwdzięczę! / Nie! Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie! Obiecuje ci, że jako pierwszy wylądujesz u pedagoga! Cytaty Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc? — Kiedy ktoś stoi za długo przy Iroshim bądź Senpai'u Hmm... Podejrzane... '' — Kiedy widzi plamy krwi, broń porozrzucaną bądź dziwne zachowania ucznia ''P-Przepraszam Senpai... J-Jestem niezdarą... ... T-To miłe co mówisz, ale t-to ja nie patrzyłem — Kiedy wpada na Senpai'a. prezentu dla mnie? Aww... To takie urocze! Dziękuje — Kiedy ktoś da mu prezent delikwentów prezentu dla mnie? To miłe! Nie spodziewałem się tego po was — Kiedy dostanie prezent od delikwenta. On. Jest. Mój. — Kiedy ktoś zadaje pytanie dlaczego chce go zabić. S-Senpai... J-Ja... Kocham Cię. — Kiedy jest piątek i stoi pod drzewem wiśni. On już nigdy nie będzie mój... — Kiedy Senpai przyjmie miłość kogoś innego niż on. Dostrzegł mą miłość... ...Kiedy zabiłem... — Kiedy Senpai przyłapie na morderstwie. N-Nie... P-Proszę... — Kiedy Senpai krzyczy aby Iroshi od niego odszedł. To nie tak! Błagam, to tylko farba! — Kiedy Senpai widzi go w krwi. Kategoria:Fanon __NONEWSECTIONLINK__